Soulmate Switch
by mariekjepower
Summary: KBWeek2014 - Day 4 Body Swap - Sebastian knew the day was coming. He just didn't expect it so soon. And who he has switched with? That was even more unexpected.
1. Sebastian

Sebastian is confused as he wakes up. He is in a room he's never been to before. He frowns and blinks the sleep out of his eyes. He's sure he fell to sleep in his own bed last night. So why is he not there right now?

"Oh, fuck," he mutters in a voice that is not his own as the answer occurs to him. He's having his soulmate induced switch. His first reaction is to bring his, or well, his soulmate's hand, to his chest. But thankfully, there are no boobs to be found. Now that would have been a nightmare. More of a nightmare than this already is, anyway. Most people get their switch later in life, into their early twenties or even later. Why does he have to get his switch at seventeen?

Of course, he knows that it's a sigh that both he and his soulmate are ready to know, but he'd hoped that he would be one of the people that got their switch late. He doesn't want to be tied down so young.

Sebastian sighs. There is nothing to be done about it now. He can't turn back time and he can't postpone it. It's happening now and he just has to deal with it. At least his soulmate has a good taste, he thinks, looking around the room. It's more decorated than his own room, but not cluttered and the colors are pleasant. There are also a few mirrors and he can see quite some beauty products, but he can't fault his soulmate for wanting to look his best. That would be hypocritical.

Then he notices some pictures around the room. He gets out of the bed to look at them, wonders for a short moment if his own sheets are as clean as these, and takes a few steps to get to the closest picture.

It's a picture of a woman with a baby in her arms. The woman is beautiful and somehow a bit familiar, but he can't put his finger on what it is that he recognizes. He supposes that this is a picture of his soulmate with his mother. He can't help himself, he has to smile a bit at the sweet picture.

The picture next to it makes him lose that smile. He knows the people in that picture. Blaine and Hummel, holding hands and looking disgustingly sweet. "No way," Sebastian says, looking back at the first picture and paling as he now recognizes that voice. Within a few steps he's standing in front of the mirror, looking at the shocked face of Kurt Hummel staring back at him.

"Shit," is all he can say. Never mind what he thinks about all of this, Hummel will be murderous.


	2. Kurt

Kurt sighs as he slowly wakes up. He turns around and tries to get comfortable again; it's Sunday, he can sleep in for a bit. But somehow, he can't get comfy. Something doesn't feel quite right. He frowns. His body doesn't feel right. As he stretches and open his eyes, his thoughts falter. This is not his room. He blinks a few times, but everything stays the same. He looks down to see that he's wearing just boxers, a pair that he doesn't own, at that. But then he sees that it's not his own body that is wearing them.

Soulmate switch. It's the only explanation. He lets out a sigh. Clearly, Blaine isn't his soulmate. He knew that was possible, likely even. Finding your soulmate and dating them before the switch? The chance is so small, you can count it as a miracle if it does happen. Blaine didn't want to hear it, he was convinced they belonged together. But now he can't deny it. And neither can Kurt. He feels more than a bit heartbroken. He'd hoped, a silent wish.

But, just as he had suspected, his soulmate is someone else. And, apparently, they're already prepared to meet. Deep down, at least. The soulmate switch is never wrong with that. And while he still feels hurt, he's getting curious as well. If his soulmate isn't Blaine, then Kurt and this guy must be even better suited to each other.

If he hadn't noticed from the body, the room would tell him that it belongs to a male. He likes it, not as much as his own, but it's good. A bit less decoration, no pictures… Actually, it is as if the guy doesn't spend too much time in there.

It's clear to see that the guy (or his family) is well off. The bed, the desk, actually, all the furniture looks beautiful, but not overstated.

Kurt gets out of the bed and starts sniffling around for a bit. He hopes that his soulmate doesn't live too far away. He doesn't want to jump into a relationship, especially as he currently is in one, but he'd like to get to know the guy. And he'd like to return to his own body faster than the two days they get. If he can get to his own body and touch it, the switch is reversed immediately.

He can't help but smile as he looks at the books lined up on the shelves. There are some books in English and French, some of which he owns himself. At least they're able to talk and they don't need to learn a completely new language. And they'll have something to talk about.

Then he gets to the closet. Getting dressed seems like a good idea. Okay, looking down at the well-defined body isn't a punishment, but he knows that he would like it if his soulmate wouldn't look too much at his body without him being there, so getting dressed it is. He'd prefer a mirror first, but he can't see one in the room. And walking around in a strange house in just boxers… Even if it isn't his own body, no thanks.

Opening the door he notices movement. He almost jumps back, but realizes it is a mirror before actually doing so. Then he does jump back, as he notices whose face is looking back at him.

Sebastian Smythe.

Well, fuck. Kurt doesn't like swearing, even in his own mind, but this is as good a time as any. How on earth did this happen? If there is anyone he is _not _compatible with, it's Sebastian. They're close to being at each other's throats every time they're in the same room.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Kurt mutters under his breath, which makes him scowl at not hearing his own voice. First things first, he has to get back into his body. He can deal with the rest later.


End file.
